naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshi Zubotan
Background Kenshi is the first-born son of Kenjirou Zubotan, the second-born son and only surviving offspring of the leader of the Zubotan Clan, Kenji Zubotan. Kenji, himself, is the firstborn son of Kenichi, who was the first-born son of Kenrou, who was the first-born son of the legendary founder of the clan, Ken the Orphan. Second-in-line in succession to the clan’s secrets only behind his father, Kenshi has a lot of expectations, and therefore pressure to become a shinobi of great renown, especially considering that he faces competition in the form of his brother, Kenshin, and his “cousin” Kentarou, son of Kenta, of the clan’s branch house. These expectations have led to a special treatment towards him that has alienated him from his brother and cousin over his childhood. Ever since a young age, he has been forced to endure arduous training in the clan’s Taijutsu style, which emphasizes strong stances and powerful punches (more of that in Combat Style). This training has turned his still youthful body strong and powerful, but the constant pressure, nagging, and isolation have turned him resentful and rebellious. Kenshi was enrolled in the Shinobi Academy because there was no alternative for the heir of the Zubotan Clan. Personality Kenshi has a wildly varying personality depending on the context of his surroundings. Cheerful and jovial in school, he disregarded study in order to carry out pranks with his more unruly classmates and brothers-in-arms, and cultivated a reputation of being a trouble-maker and a bit of a doofus. At home, however, his rebellious nature becomes subdued to the point of non-existence, especially when his father is present; there, his witticisms and back-talk have only earned him repeated beatings over the years. Kenshi’s favorite food is Katsudon, and any and all variations of the meat-on-rice classic. Of course, nothing beats his mother’s special recipe after an arduous day out training. Out in the field, Kenshi is quick to act, and slow on the uptake. He tends to come out guns blazing instead of trying to come up with some sort of plan in order to take on his missions, although he hasn’t been in any dangerous missions yet, some of his teachers have noticed this tendency and worry that it might get Kenshi in trouble should he ever bump into an obstacle that he can’t punch through. Looks Like most within the Zubotan Clan, Kenshi has straight, black hair trimmed short, tanned skin, and deep, dark eyes. His face is riddled with scars that resulted from his training, most notably a scar that intersects his right eyebrow, from the bridge of his nose to his temple. His features are generally striking, he has a strong jaw, deep brow ridges, and his nose is straight despite the bump that shows where it’s been broken before. Like most other shinobi, he is in peak physical condition, and perhaps in better shape than most, due to his training’s emphasis on Taijutsu training. Kenshi generally wears plain shirts above his mesh protector, black sandals, and black cargo pants to carry his weapons, scrolls, and rations. He also wears his forehead protector on his forehead, unlike many of his contemporaries, and a forest green gi jacket with the Zubotan emblem stitched to the back. Furthermore, in the Zubotan Clan, one’s fists are considered almost sacred, as they are the Clan’s main form of attack. In order to protect his fists, Kenshi wears tightly wound handwraps, as well as sparring gloves (for sparring), or a pair of cestus for serious fights. Combat Style What style of fighting does your shinobi prefer? Is he a powerhouse like Choji or a ninjutsu user like Kakashi? Try to describe your characters combat style as well as you can. Full frontal assault. This is perhaps the quickest and easiest way to describe Kenshi’s fighting style. The Zubotan’s Taijustu style is known as Goju Tekken (hard/soft iron fist), and is based on using chakra to harden one’s fists and body in order to attack, and to soften up in order to achieve quick and fluid defenses. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: Cestus Techniques Focus Punch (Taijutsu | D-Rank): The user concentrates chakra in their fists, in order to land a powerful punch. This technique is generally used as a counter due to the time it takes to set up. (Cost: Free) Mach Punch (Taijutsu | D-Rank): Uses the same basic premise of sudden, high-speed movement as the Body Replacement Technique, but focuses on using that movement to break past the opponent's guard in order to land a powerful hit/combo.(Cost: Free) Rolling Thunder (Taijutsu | D-Rank): A combination attack similar to the Leaf Barrage, which consists in a number of fast-paced punches and low kicks, which culminates in a sweep before hammering the opponent either down to the ground or away. (Cost: Free)